


Completely Complete

by CeCe



Series: Shit I got asked on AO3 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Prompt, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek is a dick, Kid Fic, Love at First Sight, Mates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/pseuds/CeCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt....</p><p>can you write about kid sterek, alive hales, no kate and derek and stiles being mates :) I love kid sterek so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just happy to have someone to talk to ...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prompt fill and will end up being multiple chapters because who doesn't love kid sterek romance

Stiles was trying to reach a book on the top shelf when a dark shadow come in and easily grabs the book before handing it to him. “Thanks.”

“No problem, I saw you struggling and I decided that I watched you struggle enough so I came over to help you.” What Derek wanted to say is ‘I came in for a book and I almost wolf out as soon as I step into the fiction section because I smelled you and my wolf wanted to be with it’s mate. Oh.... what do I mean? Well I’m a werewolf and you are my soulmate and I am automaticly in love with you through some bond that I don’t even understand yet. If you accept being my mate we will basically be gay werewolf married but if you don’t I will woo you until you do.’ Instead Derek put all his effort into keeping his wolf at bay.

“Thanks. It would've been nicer if you helped me a little earlier because it is raining and I have to ride my bike home.” Stiles never understood what people about love at first sight until now. He kind of feels like there is some weird bond between them and they are mates. Mates? What is Stiles thinking who even uses the word mates anymore? Pretty sure that describes wolf lovers.

“Well so do I so how about I ride in the rain with you?”

“Yeh, just let me check out this book first.” Stiles checked out his book from precious Mrs. Stoot and put ‘Inkheart’ in his awesome backpack, that he got from his dad for passing 2nd grade with all A’s, before walking over to the doors were .... yeh he doesn’t even know his name. “What’s your name? I’m Stiles.”

“Derek.” Wow Derek way to go you didn’t even know the kids name but you were going to ride your bike with him to his house, in the rain.

They both get on their bikes and make their way to Stiles house. The Stilinksi house is only five blocks away so they aren’t dripping wet by the time they pull up to Stiles’ house. Derek is about to say his goodbyes and go home and freak out when the sheriff opens the door. O shit. Of course Stiles is the sheriff's kid.

“Hey Stiles how about you invite your friend in.”

Derek just rode home with him and he was just going to awkwardly say his goodbyes. “Derek you should come in until the rain stops. You can use our phone to call your parents..... If you want. If you don’t want that’s okay too. I understand because we don’t really know each other. You can-”

“Sure, I’ll come in.” Thank god Derek said something because Stiles had no idea what he was talking about. You can’t blame him for rambling because one second he is struggling to get a book off the bookshelf and the next he is hanging out in his house with his dad, and Derek,the person he is pretty sure he is in love with.

Derek finally gets off the phone with his mother who is more excited than he is about him finding someone to hang out with.

“Boys you can go up into Stiles’ room and play until it is time for Derek to go home. Derek don’t work Stiles has a stash of snacks up in his room that I pretend I don’t know about just in case you get hungry.” They both are awkwardly making their way up the stairs when, “Derek, son, how old are you?”

“I’m twelve um, sir.”

“O okay. Stiles is only eight so I expect you to be the mature one.” Derek could totally be mature and earn the Sheriff’s trust by making sure his son didn’t do anything stupid. When Stiles then proceeded to fall down the steps because tying his shoes is not a thing he likes to do Derek realized that it would be easier said than done.


	2. Gay Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a dick and Stiles is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I finally know where I want to go with this story so more chapters up soon.

“Stiles, what the hell is that?” Derek left the room for one minute while Stiles was making them sandwiches and he comes back to something that looks like Laura would try to feed him.

“It’s the Stiles special you weirdy. Come on eat up.” As Derek slowly sits in his seat his eyes dart around for exits and its not like Stiles would be able to chase him so he could always run away and come back the next day saying he thought he heard something. “D*nasty chewing sounds*rk, eat your sandwich. Scott loves these sandwiches.” Derek wants to make a retort about how if Scott likes them so much maybe he can give his sandwich to him but Stiles is looking at him with those big brown eyes. His cheeks are flushed more than usual like it takes a lot of effort to eat the sandwich.

“Fine but if this kills me all of my video games are going to Cora.” He raises the sandwich to his mouth and takes a nice size bite. He closes his eyes and makes deep rumbling sounds before finishing everything and licking his fingers. “Wow.”

“See! I knew that you would like it!”

“Actually it tasted like shit but I didn’t want you to feel bad. I’m getting some real food now.” Derek says getting up and going through their refrigerator because they have been friends for three months and its okay for him to do that now.

“Just for that you aren’t getting any of the candy I have hidden in my room.”

“I don’t want any of your candy you know I am on a diet.”

“Oh yeah, that stupid thing. You don’t have to have muscles just because you are going to highschool. People will like you for you.” The both stop at that and look at eachother before bursting into laughter. No they won’t Derek is the biggest dick anyone will ever meet. “Ok. Ok. So you are a dick and that’s okay because I’m an asshole.”

“That’s why we fit perfectly together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still laughing. It didn't mean to be a gay joke but..... yeah. It's not that funny but nothing I ever write is that funny. 
> 
> Chapters should be coming more frequently since I know what I want to do with this story. They are going to be going to school soon. I will be having another chapter with them on summer break. It will be Derek's birthday. Stiles will be chilling with the Hale's.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: cexilicious.tumblr.com
> 
> ;)


End file.
